


Falls the Shadow

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doubt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae is lost in her head. Hina has a new song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falls the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo, 'falls the shadow'

Kanae wanted to get out of bed. She did. Especially after she'd been doing so well-- Ages had passed since she'd felt like this, but...

What was she to Hina? What did it mean if she wasn't sure? What if her ideas and Hina's ideas were different? How would Hina react? Was it even okay to feel like this? Should she feel like this?

Kanae rolled over and pulled her blankets over her head. Already, she was missing school, but...

She could hear rain beating against the window and that didn't help. At least she'd let her mother leave her a tray of breakfast. She'd poked at it. She'd eaten...

She'd...

Her computer chimed a new email and suddenly, Kanae became very aware of how quiet her room was. Aside from the rain and the soft rustle of her comforter, there was nothing but silence.

It wouldn't hurt to check her e-mail. It was probably junk. It...

Kanae had no idea why she didn't have Hina's music on. Even when Hina herself was the problem, not that Hina was ever really the problem or there even was a problem, Hina's music always made things better.

[New Song]

[Dear Kanae,

I posted a new song - it's more of a demo than anything, but I really want you to hear it.]

Kanae couldn't help smiling. Hina had a new song...

Kanae clicked over to Hina's website, always open in one tab of her browser, and refreshed the page. Sure enough, there was a new song with a message underneath.

"This is for someone special who means a lot to me," Kanae read. She clicked and let the song transfer to her computer. And then she closed her eyes to listen. While it wasn't quite a love song - not the sort Kanae was used to, at least - it was a song of questioning, asking the same questions that Kanae had been asking herself.

The song was beautiful. As soon as it was over, Kanae listened to it again and again, finally smiling. Hina had wanted her to hear this - to know they needed to make sure they were having the same thoughts and if they were asking the same questions.

"Hina," Kanae said softly before opening a new e-mail window to reply.

Always, Hina's music made things better.


End file.
